


Brad and Seana

by Greenfrogger



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M, Greenfrogger 100 Word Prompt Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: Brad is trying to make it home for Seana's birthday.  Unfortunately, Mother Nature has other plans, will he make it home on time?This story has a bit of back story as well so I apologize if it's a bit confusing.  Stories No. 20, 23, 24, 44, and 30 are back story.  The rest of the story is in the present





	1. Chapter 1

Seana was blue today, her birthday, because Brad should have been home yesterday from being on the road with Colin. Unfortunately a hurricane changed those plans. Brad had just FaceTimed her to wish her a happy birthday and while she tried not to show her sadness, Brad could see tears forming in her eyes and promised to call her as soon as he got some news. What she didn’t know was that he rented a car and drove from Florida to Atlanta and flew home from there. In other words, he got on the earliest flight he could from Atlanta and now at 8:30 a.m. L.A. time was only minutes away from his girl.


	2. #16. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I read once (but I can’t remember where) that Seana had serious medical issues that required hospitalization and time to recover. What I don’t know for a fact is if Brad and her were together at that time or not. I’m going to say that he was. Note that what I’m writing is fiction and if there’s any truth to what I write is coincidence

Seana’s favorite color is purple. The warm, rich tone of purple always gave her strength. Especially those times when she was in the hospital and Brad couldn’t be by her side. He would always find something for her that was purple and send it to her just to let her know she was always on his mind. Today was no different. He had called the florist that two weeks ago to order a two dozen bouquet of purple roses. He was there and got his order when the florist opened at 9:00. Now he was on his way home.


	3. #17. Brown

Seana couldn’t wait to stare into Brad’s beautiful brown eyes. They were a source of comfort for her. She would just stare into them when she was so sick and barley could raise her head up out of bed. By concentrating on them she was able to forget the world around her, calm down, and fall asleep. Those days, when all she could physically do was lay in bed because she felt like shit, Brad knew and understood his eyes were her source of comfort. Times that they laid in bed together, Brad silently prayed for healing because he knew he wouldn’t be able to live without her.


	4. #20. Colorless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the past

A few years ago..…

After all the pain and testing and treatments that Seana went through the worse was a doctor telling her that they would have to perform a hysterectomy. Her world went colorless.

Brad found her that evening curled up in bed. She told him what the doctor said and gave him the opportunity to leave her if he wanted kids.

“Seana, I love you. No matter what, I’ll be here for you. I love kids, but I don’t want any. I love that you give me all your attention, I don’t like to share.” That made Seana smile through the tears. “Honestly Seana, I just want to you feel better and I promise I’ll always be there.”


	5. #23. Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the past

Brad wanted to prove to Seana that he would never leave her side. He couldn’t pinpoint one reason why he was head over heels in love with her. He loved her strong and spunky personality. He loved how she accepted everyone. But most of all, she loved him for him and never, ever tried to change him. He had other people try to change him, tell him his humor was stupid but not her. She was the first girl that actually laughed at him and actually meant it. He knew he had to do something quick to keep her.


	6. #24. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the past

Brad had always felt accepted by Seana’s parents. He had only known her father for a year or so before he passed on. Since he couldn’t ask her father, he asked Seana’s mother if it was okay to marry her.

“Brad, it’s about time to make an honest woman out of her. Her father and I were thrilled when you guys started dating. Of course you can marry her and welcome to our family.”

“Thanks, mom.” Brad had always called her that. “I just want her to know that I will always be there for her no matter what happens in the future.”


	7. #44. Circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has been through surgery or were part of their support system you know that they take the patient back and get them prep before a loved one can join them to wait before they’re taken to surgery.
> 
> This is takes place in the past

This starts when they take Seana back for her hysterectomy….

 

Suddenly Seana starts to have panic attack. It just suddenly hits her - she’s alone in the “room” which is nothing more than a sheet wrapped around a bed having to get ready for a surgery she doesn’t want to have. She hates not having the choice anymore. The chronic pain is already to unbearable but the thought that she won’t have children, that Brad won’t have any children is unbearable.

What happens next, Seana cannot remember but a nurse whose realizing what’s happening before anyone else goes and gets Brad from the waiting room. Brad sees the nurse coming towards him quickly and he knows something up. She goes up to him and says, “She needs you now.”

By the time Brad gets there, she’s in a full blown panic attack. She’s crouched down and is fighting everyone that’s coming close to her because she doesn’t recognize them.

Brad starts singing “Lean on Me” by Bill Withers to her and suddenly he has her attention. He crouches downs to where she’s at and continues to sing. She finally calms down and realizes what had happened to her. Seana, embarrassed begins to cry.

Brad, who had stopped singing at this point, smiles. “Hey, it’s okay to be scared,” and then pulls her into a hug, rubbing circles on her back.

“I’m sorry,” she starts to say. Brad stops her. “Stop beating yourself up about this. I want you for you; not if you can or can’t have children. I want you to be well and not sick. If I was so hung up about kids I wouldn’t have married you in Vegas.”


	8. #30. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter that takes place in the past

Brad was dumbfounded. It was the only word he could conjure at the moment. He knew there was a chance of death during surgery but it never makes the family feel better when it does happen.

Suddenly Brad could hear a voice. It sounded like Seana’s. Then he could feel someone shaken him but it wasn’t happening in the hospital.

Brad screamed.

“Your okay, sweetheart; I’m okay. I’m right here.”

Their bedroom came back into focus. Everything was okay Seana was alive and well and home from the hospital. They held on to each other, knowing that all was safe.


	9. #90. Home

Brad couldn’t wait to get home and see the surprise on her face when he rang the door in a matter of moments. He hated to trick her but he wanted to surprise her. He couldn’t wait until he was safely in her arms and making sweet love to her. Even after all these years just the thought of her would usually get him in the mood. Today was no exception. Brad was lost in thought when the driver got his attention that he was at his destination.


	10. #91. Birthday

Brad got his luggage out of the car and paid the driver. Brad was nervous but also anxious and excited to see his bride. Brad rang the doorbell and patiently waited for her to open the door. The dogs were barking but that was to be expected.

When she opened the door she was shocked to see Brad. “Oh my fucking goodness,” Seana kept repeating over and over again, stunned that he was home.

At a lost for words, Brad filled in the blanks. “I drove to Atlanta and flew out on their first flight to L.A. I had to be with you today. Happy Birthday, baby. I need you so bad,” Brad said as she pulled him in the door.

Let’s just end this drabble series that they didn’t get far from the front door where they reacquainted themselves with each other over and over again.


End file.
